


Request Book and A/N's.

by Bubblybeomgyu



Category: K-pop
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:22:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25370830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bubblybeomgyu/pseuds/Bubblybeomgyu
Summary: Leave Requests here for me to write.If you read any of my other stories, A/Ns will be posted here. Please check regularly for updates on chapters or future books.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

Aight . 

Check regularly for updates on stories I write.

Sometimes I'll disappear randomly , and here I will write reasons and days I will be back.


	2. A/N

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bleh.

Taegyu book coming out.

It's going to be based off a song , I would reveal it but that would spoil a lot of stuffs.

That's basically it. It should be out soon , not gonna say a date since I don't want a deadline that will just add more stress, I'm stressed enough with school starting :'))


	3. A/N - About Maknae centric oneshots! requests (MCO)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dtduahsbdjz please answer :'))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry they are taking so long :((

Alright, so I've had these requests for a bit, but I have no ideas! Big surprise. Can anyone give me a prompt or an idea you'd like for these members/people?

Got7 - Yugyeom 1.

Nu'est - Ren 2.

TXT - Hueningkai 3.

Shinee - Taemin 4.

Cravity - Seongmin 5.

MCND - Win 6.

( Please leave the number as well so I don't get confused ^^ )

As for the ones I'm working on right now, and are probably almost finished or already done:

Victon - Subin

BTS - Jungkook

Verivery - Kangmin

That's it for now, please check regularly for updates :)

Wed, July 22nd.


	4. A/N

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 👁️👄👁️

what are your favorite kpop songs? I need music to listen to while I write :))


	5. A/N

Alright, so about my hiatus.

I've started this 'hiatus' so that I can catch up on writing the requests and ideas you all have me , I also have my own writing plans that will be published soon :)


	6. Big time sad :(

Okay this is like a mini rant-

So sometimes I'll see these beautiful, long, consistent storys with thousands of words and effort put I to it with only 400 hits or 30 kudos and it makes me feel so bad and sad that my works are overrated, they really aren't that good, take forever, and never seem to have a plot and yet people still enjoy it? 

I work hard for every story I write, and enjoy writing them, but they never turn out right. They always seem to short, and these other stories seem so perfect and are so underated.

It just makes me feel so privileged and I really can't thank you enough for putting precious time into reading the works I write. I really enjoy reading your comments, if it's praise, a request, and criticism. It's just nice to know, someone is liking what your doing and would want to have their idea written by someone as inexperienced with writing as me, and the criticism helps me with my writing so I can get better, its nice to k ow someone cares enough to want to help me.

So I want to say Thank you, for reading, commenting, requesting, and everything else you do.

I will try to write more for you guys, and put more effort in so I can feel like I deserve you all. 💞

From the lazy overrated author, thanks :)


	7. A/N

Sorry for no updates, I've been reading a few others stories, writing out chapters, but I never seem to finish them.

I'm trying to get a MCO (Maknae centric oneshots) chapter out for around 1 month. I've been writing t out, but I haven't posted that in a while. I also have other drafts/ideas slightly written out but for some reason I'm trying to finish this ONE chapter, and refuse to write anything else until it's finished.

I'm not dead yet guys, don't ghost me pls :(

Anyways, I've been kind of lonely lately so I've been trying to put that time into writing but all of the stories come out sad lol

Anyways, I just finished crying over Young Forever,  
(low-key slaps at 3 am , highly recommend) and I plan on writing out the chapter, posting it, then writing ' See the Stars ' :)

Also, Apologies for making it seem like I've given up on ' Apple Juice ' , a 2nd part will be out, but it will take a while as I actually had no plans for a 2nd part, and I'm just trying to make things work right now.

If school started for you, how's it going? What's your favorite class?

Side note: in every one of my stories, I'll try to add a question to get to know my readers better :)


	8. Hiatus Again

Sorry again, I don't have any motivation, I can't sleep and I'm so tired that I can't even get my self to write anything anymore.

School has started so I'm trying to focus on that, when I get at least 3 chapters for this book prewritten, I'll come back.

I have no idea how long I'll take, but no intention to discontinue this book.

Really sorry, but I just can't right now, I'm not depressed, but I'm so tired mentally. It's so hard to wake up in the morning to go eat something so I don't just pass out and die.

I enjoy writing so much, that I gathered confidence to even make and account and post things on here, but right now I can't write anything, it makes me sad myself that I've gotten like this but I'm taking a break.

I promise I'll be back soon.


	9. Hiatus dates?

So I've set myself some goals:

By the time I return, 3 chapters for MCO (at least) , Finish See the Stars, try to begin apple juice (?)

I will try to return by September, for now I'm going to give you a entire list of the requests that I've been writing, and the ones in line.

(✓ = being written as we speak, or already done. )

( * Idea ready, not being written yet. )

(× No ideas, please give me a plot :')) )

verivery - Kangmin ✓

Victon - Subin ✓

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nu'est - Ren ✓ h

txt - hueningkai ✓ g

got7 - yugyeom × j

shinee - taemin * k

cravity - seongmin × q

mcnd - win * s

I also will ask, if you would like to decide the order in which I should finish up first? 

** Kangmin and Subin are not options as they are almost finished and literally done, I'm just editing them**

For example, : 1st x 2nd. W

I'm using letters for them, so please put the letters in the order you want :)


	10. Really Important A/N

Alright so, as you may or may not know, all my series and stories are on a hiatus.

I'm making a mini comeback in September, where chapters for every book I have will finally be posted. I'm sorry for being so inconsistent, so I'm working hard for the hiatus to be over. I call it a hiatus buy in reality it's just me preparing to put more time and effort into my works.

So, about the new series. It's gets boring when you only write oneshots about Maknaes, and I want to write about all members so here I am making the series. If you couldn't already tell it's bxb, (though I will take requests for gxg) since I really don't know how to write x reader ones. 

I also wanted to let you guys know that the Q & A chapter will always be open. 

Requests for both oneshot series will be opened around 2 days after the little comeback, and please add a certain plot or idea with your request. I do appreciate certain members or people you want though, then I get to write ideas myself ^^ Currently, around 3 chapters by minimum should be expected but I might just add more :)


	11. OML IM DUMB

Storytime!  
So I'm trying to make a new account, like a backup and stuff and I logged out of this account. Once I'd is everything, I tried to get back on and it wouldn't let me.

I panicked, I kept trying to reset my password lol, turns out I got Wattpad accounts and ao3 accounts mixed up. I almost cried because I didn't know what to do since I'm only logged in on my phone.

So YEAH I'm stupid :))


	12. stupid a/n

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yo girl is back to being stupid

guys......

how the flan do access your saved for later list ; ^ ;

if you tell me ill write your request for any book pls I'm big time dumb


	13. Request A/N

Friendly reminder that requests are open now

👁️👄👁️


	14. oml - a/n

THE AMOUNT OF REQUESTS DJHDHD

UHM THANK YOU?? THIS BOOK KINDA BLEW UP SJHSHSHSJSJSJJSJS

**Author's Note:**

> Requests on Maknae oneshots should be up this month.


End file.
